Can't Sleep
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Herman can't sleep as his brother Chance was keep on making noises. What are thease sounds Herman is been hearing and will he find out? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's XD's Walk the Prank in anyway.

* * *

Herman just turned eleven a few weeks ago and had a decent party. He still wanted one thing, his own room. He is tired of sharing one with Chance who is almost thirteen. Every time Herman tries to sleep he hears his brother making notices in his sleep. Tonight was no different. Since Herman was younger he had to still go to bed earlier then Chance. The bedroom was warm so before going into his bed Herman opened the window.

In the middle of the night as he was hearing Chance making the same notices he been hearing for the pass three years. So he decided to do something about it. He got out of bed to confront Chance. When he got close enough he saw there was no sheets on him. In fact Herman was shocked to see his brother naked with his hand moving up and down on his dick.

Herman don't remember Chance having that big of a dick before when he saw it a few days ago when he saw it while changing. Herman could not stop watching on what his brother was doing. He was soon getting a strange feeling in his dick. When he did take his eyes off of Chance he saw his was getting bigger. He wondered if he just caught his body growing. He just kept looking at the tent in his undies.

To him it did not look bigger then Chance's, but again he was two years younger then him. Herman looked back at Chance to see him still moving his hand up and down on his dick as he continued to make the same notices he been hearing. Herman had no clue why Chance was rubbing his dick for or why he was making sounds in his sleep.

As he continued to watch the faster Chance's hand went and the louder the sounds where. Soon enough Chance shot his load all over his chest and hand. At first as Chance was coming Herman thought it was pee but that did not look like pee at all. Herman just stood there as he kept watching Chance come. When Chance had finished he opened his eyes and they quickly went wide seeing Herman standing there.

Chance quickly put the sheets up hiding his dick. Ashe was doing so he saw a tent in Herman's undies. Herman thought it was now time to confront his brother.

"Why have you been making noses when I have been trying to sleep for like three years? And why have you been moving your hand up and down on your dick?"

"Wait you don't know? This whole time you did not know what I was doing?"

"No that's why I got up to stop you from making those noises so I could sleep and that when I saw you move your hand up and down on your dick and then stuff came out of it."

Chance just smiled. "Well you must liked watching as you got a boner." Chance pointing to the tent in Herman's undies.

"So that's what it is called. I thought my dick was growing."

"It did but it don't last long. Now that I saw my boner I get to see yours."

Herman knew he had to as it was only fair. Once Herman pulled down his undies it bounced back and Chance became hard aging. Chance soon told Herman what to do. In no time Chance was smiling seeing Hetman jack off.

"What you are doing right now is called jacking off. It feels real good."

Herman was surprised it did feel good. Soon Chance slipped his hand into the sheets to jack off again. Chance wanted to try something that Dusty would not let him and hopes Herman would.

"Sit on my bed and do the same to my dick and I will do it to yours."

Herman thought that was strange but Chance was older and thought he knew what he was doing. He let go of his dick and took hold of Chance's dick. Then Chance grabbed hold of Herman's dick. They slowly jacked each other off and Herman slowly began moaning. This got Chance to moan as well. He never thought Herman would let him touch his dick but here he is grabbing it as he jacks him off.

As they moaned the faster Chance jacked off Herman faster and faster. Herman soon was doing the same to Chance. Chance was happy that Herman was jacking him off fast as well. Herman did not know what was going on with his body as he was felling strange. Herman soon start to shake as he was having his first orgasm. Chance was happy he was the one who gave him his first orgasm, but was hoping it was not a dry one.

Since Herman had his orgasm he stopped jacking off Chance. Chance did not mind that Herman stopped jacking him off.

"What was that?"

"That was a orgasm even if it was dry."

"What do you mean dry?"

"Well the stuff that came out of my dick is called semen but its also called cum with a c."

"Oh. Will I make my own cum?"

"Yah when you are a little order or maybe in a few months."

"Oh I hope its sooner."

"Don't worry bud now get back jacking me off."

Herman nodded and started jacking him off again. Chance started to moan as his little brother was jacking him off again. The faster Herman jacked Chance off the more Chance moaned. Chance soon saw Herman was hard again. Chance licked his lips as he saw Herman's little boner. Luckily for him Herman did not see him lick his lips as he was too busy looking at Chance's dick.

Chance was soon on edge and could no longer hold back as he shot his load all over his chest again and even on Herman's hand. Herman quickly wiped his hand clean on Chance's sheets. Chance just shook his head as he smiled.

"You would have to touch your own cum at one point when you do cum."

"Well I cant cum yet."

Chance just shrugged and soon had an idea he would not even dare to even ask Dusty so he desided to try it on his brother since he can't cum yet.

"Since I came twice its only fair you do too. Oh that's what we say after you cum."

"Um ok so you are going to jack me off again?"

"Yes."

Chance soon placed his hand on Herman's dick and slowly was jacking him off. Herman in no time started to moan and his eyes started to close. That's when Chance took a risk and a chance as he leaned over and quickly took his hand off of Herman's dick and began to suck onto his dick. Herman really started to moan now. The more Herman moaned the faster Chance sucked Herman's dick.

Something in Herman made him grab the back of Chance's head and started to face fuck it. Chance never knew Herman had this side to him and he loved it. He just hoped Herman will suck him off next time. As Chance was being face fucked he felt Herman's dick twitch and then his whole body twitched. Chance soon realized Herman was having his dry cum once again.

"Wow what was that."

"Its called a blow job."

"That was a blow job it should be called a suck job."

"Yah I know but I did not come up with the name."

"Well I'm going to bed and you better not wake me up."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review thats open to ALL or PM if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
